


Learning curve

by capeofstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is totally not having a conversation about his sexual orientation with Derek Hale. There is very little talk involved, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfblood/gifts).



> thank you to etacanis for beta <3

“I totally could be,” Stiles said indignantly as he ran up the stairs to his room.

“You could be what?” Stiles startled as he entered the room. Of course the universe would be cruel enough to make Stiles’ dad give him another “you’re not gay, not with the way you dress” talk when Derek Hale was lounging on his bed.

“Could be what, Stiles?” Derek laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stretched his long, muscular legs, crossing them at the ankles. He made Stiles’ bed look small, crowding the room with his presence and making it hard for Stiles to breathe.

“What can I do you for?” he replied instead and oh God he shouldn’t have put it that way because now he was imagining _doing Derek_ and this could get awkward really soon.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“That was the point.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles crossed his arms on his chest because _no_.

“You know you want to tell me, Stiles.” He didn’t. He really, really didn’t. He would gladly show Derek and damn, there went his heterosexuality.

“How long have you been here?” Derek shrugged his shoulders, his leather jacket and the gray shirt he wore riding up his stomach and fuck, the universe really had a love/hate relationship with one Stiles Stilinski.

“Not long.”

“So you didn’t eavesdrop on my _private_ conversation with my dad with your super wolf hearing?”

“I didn’t say that." Stiles glared at him – he actually practiced in front of the mirror every evening because how was Derek so adept at glaring – and tried to make Derek ‘fess up with the power of his mind. It didn’t work, of course, because it was Derek Hale, the fearless Alpha who bent people to his will and not the other way around.

“You’re not gay, Stiles.” Okay, no, this was surreal, he was _not_ talking about this with Derek only apparently he was.

“And how the hell would you know that, Mr. High And Mighty Alpha With Extra Sen – oh. Well. Um. Never mind, you can ah, smell emotions and hormones and oh god I should shut up now, I am shutting up now, most definitely.”

“As I said, not gay. Bisexual, if your crush on that ginger girl - Lydia, right? - is anything to go by.”

“Her hair is strawberry blonde – wait, what?” Derek stared at him.

“What ‘wait, what’?”

“How do you know I’m not straight then?” Derek grinned at that, slow and dirty, his teeth annoyingly white and perfect and fuck, Stiles found Derek’s teeth attractive – really, now? – and the corners of Derek’s eyes crinkles and oh god, he should not find that man so attractive –

“By the way you react to me.” – oh God. Stiles could feel himself blush, his ears getting hot. He turned his back to Derek, pretending to check his email nonchalantly because what the hell was he supposed to do with that?

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he said, because yes, lying to a werewolf was such a great idea.

“Liar,” Stiles’ heart took off again, Derek’s breath hot on his neck and holy fuck, he really hated when those stupid werewolves sneaked up on him, it always startled him, that’s all it was, he was startled and that was the only reason why his heart hammered against his chest, his mouth suddenly dry, his tongue licking his lips. He was startled, that’s all.

He couldn’t blame being startled for the moan that escaped him when Derek pressed an open mouthed kiss to where Stiles’ shoulder met his neck and fuck, he was glad he wore a shirt with a loose neckline because _wow_.

Derek chuckled, his breath puffing against Stiles’ neck as he moved his lips higher, until he was by Stiles’ ear.

“Still no idea what I’m talking about?”

“Not at all,” he managed to croak out.

“I’ll have to show you, then.” Derek’s palm pressed against Stiles’ stomach, his fingers warm where they were splayed wide over Stiles’ shirt. Stiles took in a sharp breath when Derek pressed his chest against Stiles’ back, his other hand cupping Stiles’ jaw, tilting his head back so that Derek had better access to Stiles’ throat.

Stiles leaned heavily against Derek, his eyes closed, his mouth open as he breathed shallowly. He knew it wasn’t an attractive look on him but screw that, _Derek Hale_ was tonguing his neck as if it was his favourite lollipop – and fuck, the image of Derek sucking him off had his already hard erection strain painfully against his trousers.

The hand Derek had on his stomach slid lower, Stiles’ stomach quivering under it, tll it cupped Stiles through his jeans and fuck, Stiles totally knew what Derek meant, as long as Derek kept squeezing him in that delicious manner, making Stiles make all those embarrassing little gasps and moans and fuck yes, Derek bit his neck and Stiles was so, so close, Derek’s scent enveloping him, making him heady and needy and he needed just a little more –

Before Stiles even realised it, Derek was gone and his Dad was poking his head through the door, looking at him weirdly.

“Alright there, buddy?” Stiles blinked at him dazedly.

“Uh yeah, dad, fine, all fine, no problem at all, nope, nope.”

“... Right.” His dad closed the door behind him and Stiles swung around, his eyes searching his room for Derek. He looked out of the window and there he was, standing on the lawn, the stupid shit eating smirk plastered across his face as he nodded his head at Stiles and took off without another word.

“I hate you, Hale,” Stiles muttered, fully aware Derek would hear him.

Stiles looked down at his pants and sighed. Damn Derek, he had left him with a rather obvious problem. He grinned as he palmed his cock, now free of the confines of his jeans and boxers, imagining just how exactly he was going to make Derek convince him of his own bisexualty.


End file.
